The Better Brother
by NinjahRose
Summary: Stefan has to deal with Katherine. Damon has to take Elena out of town for Two weeks... Will Damons charm win Elena Over. Is he the better Brother? Damon/Elena
1. Dreams Of Damon

Summary: Stefan has to deal with Katherine. Damon has to take Elena out of town for Two weeks... Will Damons charm win Elena Over. Is he the better Brother?

Rated: T

This is my first FanFic… so… hope you like it. Review what you think. Thanks: _~NinjahRose~_

I do not own Vampire Diaries! I own nothing!

**Chapter One: Dreams of Damon**

Someone has killed me. I am dead. I feel nothing, hear nothing and see nothing. I am dead… or am I? I grip onto what used to be nothing, but is now something… grass. I open my eyes only to see blue… sky.

I sit up, my hair falling over my shoulders. A field stretches out before me. I feel oddly peaceful and calm. It's the best I've felt all week. I go to lay back down when a buzzing noise erupts my peace. It rings out around me. Everything goes black.

I slowly drift back to reality. The buzzing sound begins to become recognisable as my alarm clock. I groan loudly as I shove the alarm clock off the side table. The buzzing noise stops and I sigh happily. I am not in the mood for today. I think I'll just rest my eyes for a bit. Darkness surrounds me yet again. I gladly accept it.

A hot, sweet breath breathes on my face lightly. The pure scent of it melts my heart.

"Stefan?" I mumble, too lazy to open my eyes.

"Mmm," he whispers sweetly, his mouth lightly grazing my lips. I chuckle. Stefan runs his hand slowly up my leg and onto my waist while the other runs through my hair. I run my hand through his ruffled hair as he bends down to kiss me. I open my eyes to gaze into his gorgeous blue ones. Wait… Blue?

"Damon?" I shriek, shoving Damon off of me.

"Ahh… so close." Damon moans, smirking.

He rolls over to lie on my bed, his head in his hand with his elbow propped up.

I jump off the bed and run a hand through my hair as I stand, my arms crossed.

"That was totally unfair, I thought you were Stefan!" I moan, still tingling with joy.

"Amazing isn't it, how you can't tell us apart." Damon snickers, rolling over.

Suddenly, he's beside me, stroking my hair, his face inches from mine.

"Damon, no." I groan.

"Your lips say no, but your heart…" He whispers, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

He's right, my heart is pounding a million miles a minute, and his closeness isn't helping.

I tense up, a little bit reluctantly, as Damon's hands slip around my waist, his eyes looking over me.

He bends down to kiss me. I put my hand on his face and shove it to the side.

"Keep dreaming." I smirk, stepping out of his grip.

Damon chuckles, "You can count on it."

I sigh, shaking my head as I pick up my alarm clock from the floor.

"What are you doing here anyway? Where's Stefan?" I ask, placing my clock back onto the table.

Damon sighs and plops onto the bed again, his hands behind his head.

"Well, I came for you of course-"

"Of course" I sigh.

"-and… Stefan's already left to find Katherine."

"What?" I exclaim, "What time is it?"

I grab my phone from my desk, glancing at the time.

10 o'clock, I was supposed to say goodbye to Stefan 2 hours ago.

"Argh!" I groan, "I must have slept in."

I sink onto the bed beside Damon.

"Greeting Elena, welcome to the bed." Damon smirks.

"Great, 2 weeks stuck with you, how exciting." I sigh.

"Well, I'm excited," Damon smiles, "and on the topic of 2 weeks"

Suddenly, Damon is kneeling on one knee in front of me.

"I'll be back in exactly one hour to pick you up officially, and I'll be here… Even if you're in the shower." Damon announces, wiggling his eyebrows.

Then, he's gone.

I touch my cheek; it's still moist from Damon's vamp-fast kiss.

One hour… can't wait.

Knowing Damon, he probably wasn't kidding about the whole shower thing. So I quickly get all my bags downstairs after packing and glance at the clock: 10:45am.

Okay, just enough time to have a shower, unless Damon decides to come early. I chuckle, that'd be Damon. In fact, he's probably watching me right now. Testing this theory I double check all the curtains before stepping into the shower.

I get out, completely refreshed. I give my hair a quick dry, wrap the towel around me and step into my room. I glance at the clock: 12:03pm. I gaze around at all the windows. Shut, and curtains closed. I shrug, must be late… probably feeding. I sigh as I search through my left over clothes picking out tops and jeans.

"I like he blue one best."

I scream, turning around to find Damon lounging against a wall.

I let out a sigh of relief, holding my hand to my heart. I grip my towel tighter as Damon's eyes run over me.

"Damon it Damon, you almost made me drop my towel." I groan, adjusting it higher.

"I know," he moans back, "I'm going to have to try harder next time."

A grin spreads across Damon's face.

"Damon… I'm with Stefan; you of all people should know that." I sigh.

"Not for 2 weeks you're not." Damon stops lounging and walks over to me."

"Whatever," I sigh, walking past him, I purposefully bump into his shoulder.

Damon grabs my arm and spins me around to face him.

"You will be mine. I _am_ the better brother for you." He whispers into my ear.

I shove out of his grip and head into the bathroom. I turn to face him, holding the door.

"You're not." I mutter.

I slam the door in his face.


	2. Watch Out

_**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Here's another one, it's not as long but I hope you like it. Please review.**_

_~NinjahRose~_

**Chapter 2: Watch out**

I stare out the window, watching an array of trees and bushes fly and out of my sight.

"There's no point ignoring me Elena, you'll be with me for 2 weeks." Damon smiles up at me.

Oh, don't remind me. After Damon's little stunt in my room I have completely ignored his entire existence. We're about 30 minutes out of Mystic Falls and already I'm home sick, especially for Stefan.

"Elena," Damon coaxes, "Please tell me why you aren't talking to me… Please"

Damon fake pouts at me, then smiles brightly, his eyes gleaming.

"Maybe because you're a self-centred, high-handed, arrogant little jerk. Yeah, I think that has something to do with it." I snap, concentrating unnecessarily hard on the window.

Damon chuckles.

"That's the package kitten, take it or leave it." He laughs.

"I think I'll leave it." I grumble, shifting in my seat.

Being so close to Damon always sends shivers up my spine, and unfortunately, they aren't bad shivers.

Suddenly, Damon pulls—very abruptly—over to the side of the road.

"What are you doing?" I groan.

Damon steps out of the car and walks over to my door. He opens it and gestures outside.

"Get out." He orders.

"What?"

"Just get out, Elena!"

I stumble out of the car, grumbling.

"What are you doing?" I moan.

Suddenly, I'm backed against the car, Damon leaning over me, his arms on either side of my face as he steadies himself on the car. He leans into me, lifting up his hand, he strokes my face lightly.

"Tell me that it doesn't tingle every time I touch you." He whispers.

It does, every time.

"Tell me that your heart doesn't flutter when I'm close to you."

It does, especially when your this close.

"Tell me… that you feel something for me." He phrases slowly, his eyes searching mine.

I take a deep breath.

"I do," I whisper, looking down, "But, I feel more for Stefan."

I look up at Damon, "I _love_ Stefan, and no matter what you do, no matter what you say, I'm always going to choose Stefan over you, Damon… That's never going to change."

Damon flinches, and for a split second he looks completely heart-broken, "It will. In time, you'll see. One day you'll wake up and you won't be able to stop yourself. You'll _want_ to be mine." He whispers, running his fingers down my arm.

"But until that day," I groan, shoving him off me, "Get in the car and drive."

I hop back in the car and put on my seatbelt. Damon shuts the door for me. I silently groan. Damon's back in the car before I can even blink. He starts the car again and pulls back onto the road, completely silent.

A few signs fly past my window. The car starts to turn as Damon turns left into a new road… Wait.

"Hold a sec, this isn't the way we're supposed to go." I exclaim.

"Not the way you think," Damon sighs, "We had to tell you that in case Katherine was listening."

"Oh," I nod. That makes sense. Smart thinking.

"So, where are we really going?" I ask, watching Damon. He hasn't even looked at me yet, which is weird.

" I can't tell you." Damon mumbles, not smiling.

"You can't, or you won't?" I mutter.

Damon continues to not smile, which is doubly weird… He always smiles when he talks to me. I stare at his face.

He's sad… and that sadness is radiating right onto me.

"What's wrong Damon?" I whisper, touching his arm, unable to resist.

"Nothing." Damon mutters, his mouth in a straight line.

"That's not true… your upset, tell me Damon."

"I said… it's nothing, Elena." Damon growls, finally looking at me.

I don't know why, but I turn to look out the front window, a shiver running down my spine.

A man dressed in full black is standing in the middle of the road, a hoodie covering his face.

I scream as Damon runs onto the man.

He rolls over the top of the car.

"What the hell?" Damon roars, spinning the car to the side.

The car flips. My ears scream at me, I scream at them. Glass shatters around me. Pain slices at every part of my body as blood flies around me. The car rolls again and slams against something. My arm bursts into pure agony. Pain rips inside and out of me. I scream.

Everything goes black.


	3. A Different Damon

**Thank you so much for the reviews so far, I was kind of distracted in writing this chapter and I made it a bit short because I'm pretty sure my next chapter is going to make up for the space. **

**I apologise for recent miss-spellings, I was kind of in a rush and a bit nervous at writing but thanks for it anyway. Here's the next chapter, enjoy, I'm saving up for the next chapter. :)**

_Chapter 3: A Different Damon_

My mind slowly regains consciousness. My head throbs and my body tingles with pain. I open my eyes, I'm upside down in the car, still attached to my seat. Glass is broken around me, blood stains are splattered everywhere. From the pain I'm in, I'm guessing most of it is mine. It couldn't be Damon's… Oh my god, is he okay?

"Damon?" I choke out, my voice cracking half-way through.

I try to turn my head, and only get halfway there. The drivers seat is empty.

"Damon?" I try to shout, but my voice comes out in a whisper.

I look down at myself, yet again failing to do so all the way. I've got to get out of this car. I look around, I need to get my seatbelt off… but if I do, I'll land head first onto the ground. Unless…

I squeeze my arms out from its jamming place in the car, pain slices at me as I do. Tears streak down my face but I continue to pull. They flop free. Using all the strength I can muster, I put my best hand on the roof of the upside down car and try to steady myself. I use the other hand to fiddle with the seatbelt. I push. The seatbelt releases me, I flop to the ground, twisting my arm in an unnatural way, and getting my back smashed against glass. I cry out in pain, tears continuing to fuzz my view. I scrape myself around so I'm on my stomach. I claw at the roof, sliding myself out my broken window, bits of glass and pulverised car ripping into me.

With one last push I successfully get all the way out the car. I gasp in relief as I relax my body, breathing heavily. The sun bores into me like a laser. I open my eyes slightly and gaze around me. From what I can see and what I saw just before, the car must have swerved too hard and has rolled straight into a tree on the side of the road. The man Damon ran over seems to be no where in sight. The car… is completely pulverised. It looks like somebody chucked it off a cliff after bashing it constantly with a sledgehammer, the worst part of the car… the exact spot I was sitting. I look down at myself, I am completely soaked in blood where bits of glass and car has sliced into me. I thank the lord that I survived such a thing, especially from the look of my side of the car, I should be just as unrecognisable as the car. Memories spring back of the car crash with my parents, but I push them aside. I need to find Damon, surely he would have helped me get out of the car, especially if he got out. I mean seriously… he's a vampire.

"Damon?" I try to shout again, failing miserably.

I don't understand. Where's the man we hit? Where's Damon? Where am I? Damon didn't tell me the secret new hiding place, I mean, I could be anywhere.

Something grabs my wrists, I scream. I fling my hand around and hit something.

"Elena, It's me!"

"Damon?"

I gaze up at Damon, leaning over me, a quickly fading pink hand print on his face. I blink, it disappears.

"Are you okay?" Damon whispers, looking over me.

"I-I…" I look down at myself, tears tumbling down my face. "No," I cry.

Damon's face tightens as he looks around.

"If I find that pathetic excuse for a vampire, I'm going to rip his throat out, that stupid son of a—"

"It was a vampire?"

"Ah… yes. I tried to go after him but I was too late, I might be able to heal quickly, but it still takes time. How are you? How'd you get out?"

"I...It hurts." I burst into tears again, unable to help myself. My whole body pulses and twitches with agony as I cry.

Damon wraps his arms around me gently, trying not to hurt me.

"Yes, of course." I feel him nod on my shoulder, "It's okay, your safe with me."

The strangest thing was… I was safer with Damon, at least… I felt safer.

Damon strokes the hair out of my eyes, looking down at me.

"I'll protect you." He whispers, kissing me on the forehead.

I stop crying, for some reason, that kiss made me feel a whole lot better.

Damon's hand strokes my back, soothing me. I start to relax, and calm down. I am in a hysterical position, I mean... Really? How else should I be after going through a live or death situation. Which, If I might add, oh so kindly, Damon happened to leave me alone in. I feel like choking him, if I could, yet, he's here now, and I guess I do _kinda_ need him to get me outta here... just a little bit. Damon's breath breathes onto my neck, a shiver runs down my spine, a good one. I lean into Damon's chest, ignoring the pain in my body. Damon always has this effect on me, but most of the time it comes in a short burst of anger or frustration, I mean seriously, it's close to impossible not to get pissed-off at Damon, it's just his nature to be self-centred and arrogant. It's… Damon, but somehow this moment is different, Damon is different, and I like it. I sigh as exhaustion creeps over me, car crashes tend to have that effect on you. I slowly drift into darkness, welcoming it. For the first time in a while, I feel safe.


	4. Useless Threats

_Thanks for the new reviews, I love getting reviews they make my day. J Please keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Sorry about the late update of this chapter, I was busy lately but I tried my best. This one gives off a bit of angry Damon and Soft Damon, also I just randomly thought of adding a bit of what was happening back at Mystic Falls with Stefan… Hope you like it._

_~NinjahRose~_

Chapter 4: Useless Threats

_**Elena's POV.**_

I turn over in the soft fabric, my aching body welcoming the soft material over the roughness of the road. I lick my lips which feel crackled and dry, my throat aching for water. I slowly open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. The cheap furniture and lazy colours register in my brain as a hotel room. I'm in a hotel room… but how did I get here?

"Elena, glad to see your finally awake."

The mattress moves under me and I know someone is sitting down next to me.

I gaze up at a gorgeous face framed with jet black hair, ice blue eyes looking back at me.

"Damon." I whisper, my throat aching.

"Here, drink up kitten."

Damon hands me a glass of water. I silently scowl him for calling him kitten but gulp down the water eagerly. The water runs down my throat and I swear that I heard a sizzle of cold against hot. I drain the cup dry, sipping down every drop. I sigh happily as I clear my throat, no longer feeling dry. I lick my lips.

"Thanks" I mutter, shifting up into a sitting position on the bed.

"My pleasure, Kitten." Damon smirks.

"Stop calling me that." I snap.

I look around again.

"Where are we?"

"Hotel just off the highway, room 13 if you want to be specific."

Room 13, oh what a coincidence. Memories flash back into my head; Metal screeching, screaming, blood, a man.

"What happened?" I groan, rubbing my fingers on my temple, soothing my new headache.

"I don't know exactly, but you got me distracted, we ran over a vampire, and because of my being distracted, we crashed." Damon explains.

"Hey, don't try and pin this all on me, buddy! You're the one who got distracted." I snarl, anger boiling up inside me.

"I wouldn't have been distracted if you didn't distract me in the first place, and don't call _me _Buddy!"

"Buddy." I snap, glaring into his eyes, "What's wrong, Buddy?"

Damon's eyes flash with anger, he leans close to me, "Call me that infernal name one more time and I swear I'll—'

Anger blows out of me, "You'll do what, Buddy?"

Suddenly, I'll smashed up against the head of the bed, Damon pinning my arms down to my sides, his eyes fuming.

"Don't call me 'Buddy'" He growls slowly.

Damon's grip tightens and my arm aches with pain. All my anger vanishes.

Tears swell up in my eyes. "Damon, your hurting me." I cry.

Damon's grip on my arms tightens even more and I cry out in pain.

"Don't threaten me Elena. You may think I've changed but I haven't, I'm not like Stefan, I kill people Elena. I _enjoy_ killing people Elena, I _feed_ off human blood. I may not kill them, but I can certainly make it _very_ uncomfortable for them, and I can do the exact same for you. Don't threaten me." Damon growls, slowly loosening his grip on my arms.  
I stare into his eyes, death written all over his soul. He steps off the bed and retreats to the bathroom. I massage my arms, gazing after him as he disappears behind the door. He hurt me… Damon hurt me.

_**Damon's POV.**_

I don't know why I did it. I just couldn't control myself, sometimes she's just so… aggravating. I didn't enjoy hurting her, the look of pain and hurt in her eyes almost killed me. So I hid, I'm hiding. Argh, how does she do this to me? I can't get her out of my head, I want her, I need her, but every time I try and show her that she has to bring up that pathetic piece of scum I call Brother. Why does she love Stefan? Why can't she love me?

I smash my fist into the wall, leaving a huge hole in the white tile. Every time I'm near her she sends shivers up my spine, just touching her makes me feel alive again. She's not like Katherine, she may look like her but she isn't Katherine. Elena is kind and warm and gentle, everything I'm not. She's my complete opposite. I chuckle to myself. Opposites attract. One day she will come to me, one day she will finally see me instead of Stefan as the love her life. One day, we'll be together, forever. One day...

_**Stefan's POV.**_

It's only been one day, but I feel like something is wrong, like something isn't right. Ever since I saw Katherine. It was only a glimpse. I was out feeding, like I am now, I turned at a sound and found her, smiling at me, then she was gone. I only had a split second to look at her, but I could tell in my gut that she was up to something. She said the reason she came back was for me, but I know she is lying. She had a whole lot of time to come back for me, why now? No, she's up to something, she has some sort of plan.

I sigh deeply as I lounge lazily on the branch of a tree, gazing around the forest. A thumping heart beat jumps into my earshot. The heart beat is too small for a human, but just big enough for a… Rabbit. The rabbit hops around my tree, it's nose smelling the scents around it. I shift on the branch of my tree, my fangs extracting at the scent of the rabbit blood. I wait a second, then pounce. Landing right on top of the rabbit, a grab it's tiny neck and twist. With a small 'crack' the rabbit goes limp in my hands. I dig my fangs into it's neck and drink, blood filling up inside me. I drain the rabbit dry, letting it fall to the ground, lifeless. I sit back on my heels, quite contempt. I take in the scent of the forests as I breath in unnecessarily.

"Poor rabbit" Someone sulks.

I twist around with vamp-speed, searching for the owner of the voice, my fangs detracting from instinct. Elena lounges against a tree, an innocent pout on her face, no, not Elena…

"Katherine." I growl.

I'm shoved back against a tree, wood ripping into my flesh, I groan slightly. Katherine studies me curiously as she wraps her fingers tighter around my neck. She smiles innocently at me.

"Hello, Stefan."


	5. The Truth Is In The Eyes

**Okay, so this chapter might not be as good as the others, but I was in kind of a rush with this one, but anyway hope you like it. I do not own VD! Please review! They keep me going! XD**

_~NinjahRose~_

________

**Chapter 5: The Truth Is In The Eyes**

_**Elena's POV.**_

I lay listening to Damon in the bathroom, something smashes, but I don't move, I don't flinch. Something inside me is telling me that Damon was telling the truth. He does enjoy killing, he enjoys torturing, and I'm no different to him than one of what he calls 'Blood Bags'. He could crush my bones into dust with one hand, he's much strong than Stefan, because he drinks human blood. Just over a minute ago I would have stood up in Damon's face and shouted at him till the break of dawn, but now, now I know I have to be careful, Damon doesn't feel anything, he doesn't feel love, he doesn't feel kindness… He Damon. He could snap Jeremy's neck in a split second, if he could do it to him, he could do it to me.

The bathroom door opens slowly and Damon steps out, he stares straight into my eyes, searching. His are filled with something dark and black, a secret. I look away, rubbing my arms again, I don't want to see anymore. Fear ripples through me as Damon steps around the bed and over to the front door. He opens it, steps out and closes the door. He's gone just as quickly as he came. I sigh, an actual sigh of relief that he didn't plan on hurting me again. I relax into the bed again, feeling sleep crawl over me again. I'm afraid, I'm afraid of Damon. I bet he enjoys it.

_**Damon's POV.**_

I scare her, I saw it in her eyes, I could smell the fear radiating off of her. I lean in over the branch to look in the little hotel window, just like I would do at Elena's house. She's asleep, lying innocently on the bed. I jump in, making less noise then even a mouse. Ha, comparing me to a mouse, that'd be the day. I lean over the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty that lays on it. My eyes take her in, from head to toe. She's covered in bruises, but not scars, thanks to the blood I gave her. Thankfully, she doesn't seem to remember it at all. God, Stefan would kill me if he found out, not that he could. Elena turns over, facing me in her sleep, her eyes closed. I stroke a thread of hair out of her face, my finger trailing down her arm. I stop, a big red mark on the top of her arm marks my fury. I really did hurt her. Guilt buckles up inside, an emotion I haven't felt since I first saw Elena. She brings out everything in me, some of those emotions aren't good either. One day, when she's mine, I will tell her how she makes me feel. How I shiver when she's close, how hard it is not to grab her and kiss her till she faints, how much I need her, but until that day…

I lay down on the bed next to Elena, careful not to wake her, and take her hand in mine. Until that day, I will have to dream.

_**Katherine's POV.**_

I tighten my grip around his neck, smirking wildly.

"Hello, Stefan."

Stefan's face explodes with fury, he try's to rip himself out of my grip, but I'm too strong for him.

"Playing Bad Boy Stefan? Oh, what a shame, I always preferred Damon in that role." I pout, well, fake pout, I need nothing to pout about.

"Katherine, your back." He growls.

I smile, innocently, using my other hand to stroke his face.

"Miss me?" I coax, stroking his gorgeous face.

God, could he get more gorgeous? I mean, sure, Damon's a hottie but god, Stefan…

"I'd rather have a stake through my heart then miss you, Katherine" He growls, spitting my name.

Anger ripples through me.

"Now, now Stefan, no need to exaggerate."

_**Stefan's POV.**_

"Now, now Stefan, no need to exaggerate." Katherine growls.

Next thing I'm throw forwards through the forest. I smash against a tree, an irregular branch stakes into the right side of my chest. I scream out in pain. The stake feels like it's burning inside of me, like it's poisoning my entire body in flames. I'm ripped off of the branch and thrown to the ground, I gasp in agony. Katherine's on top of me, smiling. She leans over and fiddles with my hair, pinning my to the ground.

"I know you miss me Stefan. That's why you've been looking for me." She purrs.

"I've been looking for you, to kill you." I snap, the hole in my chest healing over.

Katherine stops for a second and thinks it over, "Hmm… that would explain the whole, Damon and Elena road trip. Huh, I thought she left you, what a shame."

I tense up, "How do you know about that?"

Katherine laughs, "Seriously Stefan? I've been watching Elena for ages, by the way, that whole, we'll-tell-Elena-the-fake-location-of-hiding-so-she'll-be-save thing really was a stupid idea, I found them, nice and easy." She giggle again.

"What did you do?" I snarl, trying to get her off of me.

She pins me harder to the ground.

"Well, I didn't do anything… I got someone else to do it. Hope Elena likes car crashes."

She's lying, she wouldn't know where they are. I look into her eyes and see that she is telling the truth.

No… Elena!


	6. Everthing Hurts Even You

I am soooo Sorry I have taken so long to update, I've been having a kind of writers block lately and I started writing my other story to kind of get my brain pumping and it seems to have worked, here's the new chapter, it kind of brings out the side Damon has been hiding for a very long time… hope you like it.

**P.S. :** Just as a little spoiler alert, the next chapter will be mainly in Stefan and Katherine POV. Kind of a Stefan and Katherine Chapter.

~NinjahRose~

_Chapter 6: Everything Hurts… Even You_

_**Damon's POV.**_

Something warm and soft rubs against me. I open my eyes to the blinding light in the hotel room, half expecting to she the vampire from the car crash. It takes me a split second to realise that it's Elena. I can feel the contortions of her body against me. Her leg is wrapped around me as her head nuzzles into the space in my neck, our hands still together between us as she snuggles up to me. I take in her scent, the pure essence of it sends glorious shivers down my spine. God, what I would sell to wake up like this every morning, or even to fall asleep like this, with her. Elena shifts her position slightly as she lets out a sleepy moan, her head nuzzling closer to me as her body conjoins with mine. She's still asleep, I wonder if she even_ knows _what she's doing, what she's _doing_ to _me_. Only the tiniest bit of self-control is stopping me from waking her up right now and kissing her until she passes out, that self-control is stopping me from taking her away, far away, from Stefan, from Katherine, from everyone and making her mine. I close my eyes, taking all of her in, the feel of her, the scent of her, the sound of her slow breathing. I gently move my thumb around her palm, feeling the texture of her hand. I wonder how long it'll be until that self-control gives up to her, God, I hope it'll be soon.

* * *

_**Elena's POV.**_

I feel warm, and safe, kind of what I feel like with Stefan but… more. I feel kind of peaceful, only God knows why, I mean, I was in a car crash. I yawn slightly as I slowly start my descent to reality. I'm wrapped around something warm and inviting, it's like hugging a giant Teddy Bear, soft and safe. Something trails around my hand… something's holding my hand. My head is resting on something cosy and warm, like a pillow, but even better. I feel like I'm wrapped in a giant soft blanket of warmth and safety. I could stay like this forever, stay wrapped up in this… this. I open my eyes slowly, only to come in contact with bare skin and a sleeve of a tee-shirt. What the? I suddenly recognise the feeling in my hand, I'm holding a hand, a thumb stroking my palm slowly, making tiny circles on my skin. I move my head slightly to see and feel my leg wrapped around a warm, soft body. Stefan? I draw back a bit, seeing neck, the pillow… was a neck. I move back more, the thumb in my hand stops trailing but the hand still stays with mine. I shift my head again to meet with a pair of ice blue eyes, black hair hanging slightly over them. I gasp, crawling backwards, my legs unwraps from his body… Damon's body.

"Damon!" I choke out.

I crawl onto the far side of the bed, trying to get my hand out of his grip but he holds onto it, soft and gentle, careful to not grip tight.

"Elena… your awake," Damon draws out, a kind of sadness in his eyes.

"Damon, please" I try to pull out of his grip on my hand, "please let go."

Damon looks down at our hands together, he seems to hesitate but he lets go. I pull my hand back and stare at it, a warm tingling feeling pinning at it.

"W-what happened?" I choke out, praying to god nothing did.

"I don't know, it wasn't my doing" Damon shrugs, not even a smirk on his face.

"Well, I didn't do it!" I snap, still feeling the warmth of his body.

Damon shrugs again, "You were the one wrapped around me, not the other way around."

I go to argue but quickly shut my mouth. He's right, _I _was the one with _my_ leg around _him_, _my _head in _his_ neck, not the other way around.

"I must have unconsciously thought you were Stefan," I explain, mainly to myself, "Yes, I thought you were Stefan."

Damon's face explodes with hurt, actual hurt. My jaw almost drops when he actually looks down in sadness. It was almost the exact line I used when he came to pick me up, but now he actually looks like I struck him in the heart with a stake. Something inside me twists up with guilt, something deep down in my gut regrets my words and actually fills up with hurt too, but I push it to the side, slightly.

Damon gets off the bed, walks to the front door, opens it, walks out and closes it shut behind him. I stay on the bed, half-shocked, half-fearful and slightly hurt. He just… walked out. Now, the guilt travels up and around my whole body.

"Sorry," I whisper, to somebody who isn't even there.

* * *

_**Damon's POV.**_

It hurt me, when she said it. Last time it hurt too, but I hid that away, and this time… it hurt more. She thought I was Stefan, she only did it, cause she thought I was Stefan, and I actually thought she did it because it was me. I can't believe I was actually stupid enough to even think that! I smash my fist into the tree I stand under, almost punching my fist straight through the pine. Who am I kidding, she wouldn't do that to me, she'd never even think about doing that stuff to me. Holding my hand, laying in bed with me, putting her head in my neck. Hurt fills up inside me as I think of all the times she's held hands with Stefan, hugged Stefan, kissed Stefan. Every time she even mentions Stefan when she's talking me, hurts me. When she looks at Stefan, it's like being run over by a million tanks, being hit by ten atomic bombs, she never looks at me like she looks at Stefan. God, what I would give to have her look at me like that, to have her say she loves me, to have her kiss me. I shudder all over as I picture her; hugging me, letting me stroke her hair, letting my lips connect with hers. If I had a soul, I would sell it for even the slightest, smallest most tiniest peck of a kiss from Elena. I would do anything for Elena, I would give my life for Elena, which I have already done several times. She always thanks me, and she means it, but nothing else. If there was anything in this world that I would want… it would be Elena, it'll always be Elena. I love her, and neither Katherine or Stefan is ever going to stop me from loving her, never.

* * *

_**Stefan POV.**_

"If you even lay a hand on Elena I swear I'll…" I scowl, anger ripping through me as I stare up at the lapis-lazuli eyes smirking down at me.

"What Stefan? What could you possibly do? You came looking for me to kill me, but it seems your failing at that." Katherine smiles.

"I'll get help, witches, other vampires… You've got enemies Katherine, they'll help me!" I growl, my eyes blazing.

"Well then, we're just going to have to make sure you don't, don't we?" Katherine snarls, her face evil and terrifying.

She seems to stop for a second, thinking something over as she stares into the distance.

Suddenly, she smiles, looking down at me, "Have a good sleep, Stefan."

What? Suddenly a huge bang in my head sends me into darkness. The last thing I think about is Elena. God, I hope Damon is keeping her safe.


	7. Help Can Come in Powerful Packages

_Hey people, sorry it took so long to update, Writer's block SUCKS! I seriously am stuck all the time, but I'm getting along. :D yay! As I promised, this is Stefan's POV whole time, and I kind of twisted it up, adding a new character, inspired by my friend, who insisted I added someone like her. ;) gosh, people are so persistent, but anyway here it is! Hope you likey likey. Please Review!_

_(P.S the character who is like my friend doesn't have the exact same name)_

_~NinjahRose~_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 7: Help Can Come in Powerful Packages_

**Stefan's POV.**

I open my eyes as soon as I feel the slightest bit of consciousness creep up on me. I stare around at the concrete walled room, my eyes darting around for danger. The room is empty except for a large metal door on the far wall, closed. Suddenly I'm halfway across the wall, but in an effort to get to the door with my vamp-speed my knees give way and I crash to the ground, pain aching through my legs.

"What the?" I mumble, gazing down at my legs.

I lift one up, not feeling my grip as I let it flop to the ground. Numb, lifeless, whatever you want to call it, but definitely unable to walk. I ignore my theory and try to stand up again, from what I can remember I can be 99% sure that Katherine has put me here, and if she was telling the truth before, then Elena is in danger. Screw two weeks, I have to find her now, I obviously need Damon to help kill Katherine. I get up to my knees then flop down on the ground again.

"Don't bother." A soft voice rings out.

I look up at the big metal door, now opened halfway, a tall blonde girl staring down at me, her arms crossed. She glares down at me before taking a step forward, dragging a metal chair behind her, before shutting the door after her.

"Your legs are under a spell, you can't go anywhere." She states matter-of-factly, setting the metal chair down and sitting down on it.

A witch.

"Who are you?" I growl, lifting the top half of my body off of the ground.

"Not exactly need to know right now," She gestures my question away, "Right now, I want answers. Katherine wants answers."

I sit myself up and lean against the wall, my eyes piercing into hers, "Working for Katherine?"

The blonde witch laughs, "More like; bringing in a favour. She helped me, I help her, it's how the world works."

Katherine seems to have a thing about saving witches, what a coincidence that the only people that she's ever helped besides herself are all witches.

"So what do you want from me?"

"I want answers, you tell me the answers to my questions… truthfully, and we'll let you go." She states, her hands gesturing in every direction.

"What do you mean 'We'?" I blurt out, unable to stop myself.

The witch flinches but regains her composure, "I'm not the only one who is in favour of Katherine."

"So there's other witches?"

"I'm not the one who should be answering the questions, will you agree, or will you not?" She snaps.

A whole array of different scenarios run through my mind. My mind travels to Elena and what Katherine could do to her if I didn't't get out.

"Okay, I'll answer your questions." I nod.

The blonde witch smiles brightly, "Okay, we'll firstly I need to kn—"

The door swings open, creaking slightly as it does.

"Grace, your needed out here." A young, anxious girl announces, her eyes on the blonde witch now referred to as Grace.

Grace takes a glance over at me then back to the young girl, "I'm a little busy here, Katherine's orders."

"Well, it's Katherine's orders for you out here, right now." She persists, her voice cracking with fear.

Grace glares at her for a few seconds, glances at me and groans. She stands up out of her chair and walks over to the door. She turns back to me.

"Don't go anywhere," she smirks.

She returns to the small girl, "Don't let him out of your sight, if he gets up, spell him down."

The young girls eyes widen and she nods with enthusiasm. 'Spell him down'… another witch. Grace takes one last glance at me before striding out the door and out of my sight, though I can hear her padding away. The young girls eyes set on me, her faded blue eyes widen slightly. She swings her head around to stare after Grace's exit, her long, curly brown hair swinging around as she does. She faces back to me and rushes over to kneel in front of me.

"Stay quiet." She whispers, a slight hint of fear in her voice.

I watch quietly as she rests her hands on my legs, closing her eyes as she tilts her head upwards slightly to face the ceiling. She begins to mumble words in a different language, to fast and complex for even my ears to catch. I stare down at my legs as feeling begins to grow. I flex my toes, feeling the texture of my socks against them. A spell, I confirm. Suddenly the girl stops talking and I look up at her, a small line of blood dripping from her nose. She wipes the blood away on the back of her palm. She grabs my arm and helps me up. I stand on my own, my legs back to normal.

"Who are you?" I ask, my eyes on hers.

She places her finger on her lips in a gesture of silence.

"I'll explain later, right now I got to get you out of here."

She grabs my hand and begins to lead me out the door, the throbbing in my head falls away. She stops at the door and looks around.

"This way," She orders, rushing down the long concrete hall, me trailing behind her.

I soak in the plain surroundings, we can't be in Mystic Falls, there's no place like this anywhere in town, unless… a secret underground prison.

The girl stops at a dead end a few feet away, I stop just behind her. She stares up at the wall. I lean into her ear to whisper that it's a dead end when I notice her lips moving, her eyes stuck on the wall. A silent spell.

Suddenly, a foggy glass door fades onto the concrete wall in front of us, 'Exit' labelled with small letters on the door. The girl grabs my hand again, swinging open the door to drag me inside. A mist engulfs me in a white mist and the young girls hand disappears from my grip, my eyes useless as I suddenly feel dizzy, I begin to faint when a hand reaches out to grab my hand again, tugging me back to reality. Suddenly I'm standing in a forest, crinkled leaves scattering the floor, large trees standing around me, the young girl standing in front of me. I twist around.

"What the hell?" I gasp, twisting around again.

"It was a portal. Where in the forest around Mystic Fall's. Your safe now." The girl explains, her eyes on me as she gestures around me.

A portal… magic, and pretty darn powerful. I've never seen anything like it, could Bonnie do that? I snap out of my thoughts as I gaze back at the girl.

"Who are you?" I ask, my eyes narrowing.

"My name is Jaimee Heathrow, I'm a witch, of course."

"Why did you let me escape?"

"I saw the girl known as Elena Gilbert, in my dreams. I've heard stories of the doppelganger, and stories of your love to her. She's in danger, and the other Salvatore can't save her." She answers, calm yet anxious.

Something jolts inside of me, she's seen Elena? In her dreams? Bonnie saw Emily in her dreams, it must be the same thing, a message. Fear wriggles inside me as I re-listen to her words in my mind.

"What kind of danger?" I whisper, my voice eager.

"Death."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! I'll try and update quicker this time. I have a poll on my profile that I'm putting up to see what other people want to happen on 'The Better Brother' like Stefan and Katherine or Elena and Damon and stuff, PLEASE VOTE ON MY POLL! I'll be your friend ;) but anyway REVIEW, VOTE!_

_Thanks, ~NinjahRose~_


	8. Forewarning Dream

_Hey people, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Don't forget there's a poll on my profile where you can vote what you want to happen, please vote and well… Enjoy. ;)_

_P.S Please Review! It keeps me going, truly._

_~NinjahRose~_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 8: Forewarning Dream.

**Elena's POV**

I fling the water from the sink onto my face. I gaze up at the mirror as I watch the cold water trickle down my face.

"Hurry up," Damon groans, back to his usual self, "Or I'll have to come in there and get you."

It had been quite an awkward moment when he walked back into the hotel room this morning, but he soon came back to his old self, full of smart remarks and witty come backs. I sigh, twisting the tap handle to stop the flow of water. I lean against the bathroom counter for a split second before standing up straight and striding out the bathroom.

"I thought you said you were just going to wash your face, not have a whole freaking shower, though, I would have loved to walk in there with naked and all." Damon winks.

"Just cause some of us don't have vamp-speed Damon, doesn't mean you can make pathetic remarks, _and_ you would have done no such thing." I shove at him.

Damon steps back, smiling down at me, his eyes glistening. I look away.

"Everything ready?" I mumble, striding over to the front door.

"Yes, all in the boot. Here, allow me," Damon appears by the door.

He swings it open for me, bowing slightly. I take one glance over him, his usual black jeans, dark shirt and black leather jacket package clinging to him. I step out of the hotel room.

"Thanks," I mutter, looking around the hotel parking lot over the second storey railing.

"Your welcome Kitten," Damon whispers, his breath hot against my ear.

My heart skips a beat, but I dismiss it. Not the time Elena. Right now, you have to get in that car and get to the real safe place. No distractions.

Damon walks past, smirking his usual cheeky smile.

No distractions, why do I have a feeling that's going to be easier said then done?

((((( - )))))

I open my eyes, gazing around at the concrete walls around me. I shift a bit in my laying position, feeling the cool concrete beneath me.

"Where am I?" I mumble to myself, sitting up slightly.

"Your in a dream," A voice announces.

I look up, a young girl around my age looks down at me, standing a few feet away.

"Who are you?" I mutter, my eyes stuck on her blue ones.

"My name is Jaimee Heathrow, I'm here to help you," She replies.

Jaimee Heathrow…. Nope, doesn't ring a bell.

"Help me?" I choke out as Jaimee grabs my hand, helping me stand up.

I stand up straight and Jaimee lets go of my hand, nodding.

"Yes, from Katherine." She announces, her voice calm and confident.

My heart beats faster, "Katherine?"

Jaimee nods, "You are in danger Elena Gilbert, deep danger."

"How deep?"

"Death."

I shudder all over. Death. Katherine… but isn't…?

"But… Stefan's dealing with Katherine."

"Stefan failed."

My heart skips a beat… failed? Is he?

"He is okay, I have rescued him, his is completely fine." She reassures me, almost like reading my thoughts.

I nod, "So, what should I do?"

Jaimee touches my forehead, "Stay very close to Damon Salvatore… at all times. Don't let him out of your sight."

"Stay with Damon. If I do, will it keep Stefan safe?"

"Yes, it will keep all of you safe, but you have to stay close, at every second, it could be any second that she attacks, or that something attacks."

I nod, knowing what to do.

"One more thing, you can't tell Damon, anything."

"Why?"

"Because if he knows your in danger he'll try and protect, he'll fall for Katherine's trick's, he'll get himself killed and he'll get you killed."

"Okay, so no telling him, and stay close at all times," I nod.

Jaimee smiles, her perfect white teeth gleaming, "I will find you later, Good luck, Elena Gilbert."

Jaimee presses harder on my forehead. Everything goes black.


	9. I'll Stay With You

_Hey readers, I know this chapter is really short, but I was going to put another bit on for someone else's POV but I just loved this bit soooooo much that I wanted to leave it alone and just leave this as a chapter. Personally, I lovee it, I hope you do to._

_Tell me what you think._

_~NinjahRose~_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 9: I'll Stay With You_

**Damon's POV.**

I glance away from the road to take a glimpse at her angelic face, her eyes closed, her lips slightly parted, just begging to be kissed. A shiver runs down my spine as I picture my lips running over hers, my hands entwined in her soft hair, her arms around my neck. The pure sight of it sends my heart fluttering. One day, that will be me and Elena kissing and holding hands, not her and Stefan and what they did in front of me everyday before they broke up. My heart flutters again, they broke up, apparently only until Elena is safe but that's enough of a chance for me, I'll show Elena that I'm the better brother out of us, that she should be with me.

Elena's head rolls over to face me. I take a glance at the road then back to the sleeping Elena. Her face scrunches up slightly then releases. She's dreaming. God, what I would do to get her to dream about me. Elena groans slowly, shifting in her seat, but still facing me. She claws slightly at the seat, just enough to get her grip in the leather.

"Stay. With. Damon," She mutters through her perfect lips.

My heart completely gives way, explodes, whatever you want to say, but I definitely missed thee beats as a weird feeling flutters inside me. Me, Damon. She's actually dreaming about me. She's dreaming about staying with me! A genuine smile creeps onto my face. Me, not Stefan.

Elena groans again, shifting a bit. I hesitate, but then I reach over and stroke her golden face, her skin soft and warm under my fingers. Elena smiles gently, a small tug at the lips, but she's still asleep. I run my fingers over her moist lips, the pure texture of it sending shivers down my spine. I gaze at the road, as I slip my leather jacket off my shoulders. I twist it around and, whilst taking glances at the road -don't want another repeat of last time- slide the jacket over her shoulders like a blanket. Elena cuddles into the warmth of the jacket, smiling again. I take one last glance at the road before leaning over and slowly kissing Elena on the forehead, using all my will power to move away slightly.

"I'll stay with you Elena," I whisper against her soft skin, "Forever…"


	10. Long Time For Distractions

_Hey guys, as I've said with my other stories I AM SO SORRY I have taken so long to update, but here is the chapter now. I probably won't be able to update for a while cause of computer problems, but I will try and get back asap. I hope you like this chapter._

_Please review~ :D_

_~NinjahRose~_

**Chapter 10: Long Time For Distractions**

**Elena's POV.**

A hot breath breathes on my forehead. I shy away, feeling the leather of the car seat against my bare arms. I curl under what feels like a leather blanket, the coolness of it against my skin. My eyes flicker open and I look down at the blanket, which I can now say is a leather jacket. I breathe in the pure scent of it, a musky pine flavour seeps into me, sending joyous prickles of happiness down my spine. The dream I awoke from swims through my mind as I remember the warning and how to keep everyone safe. Stay with Damon, at all times. I gaze around the car and see Damon at the wheel, his eyes content on the road. Okay, so I'll be close enough her.

"Why hello," Damon smiles, his eyes still on the road.

"Hey," I mumble, sitting up straight and grabbing the jacket off of me.

I look at it for a split second then start to fold it up, like I do with all of my clothes. I automatically set it down on my lap instinctively.

"I wouldn't mind that back thank you," Damon smirks, holding out his hand for the jacket.

"Oh yeah, um… thanks," I mutter, handing his jacket back over.

Damon takes a split second to unfold his jacket and slide it back on, twisting slightly to get it perfect to his figure. I watch him as he does and our eyes meet, I quickly look away, a warm flush creeping over me. No, Elena, don't get distracted, keep to yourself, even if he's absolutely drop dead gorgeous… literally. I can almost hear Damon smiling to himself.

"How was your sleep?"

I look around to Damon, his eye's on my face, his smile genuine, not his usual cheeky smile.

"It was okay," I mumble.

"Any… dreams?"

I shrug, "Not really."

Damon's face drops slightly, "Are you sure?"

I look over to him. Why does he want to know about my dreams? I stare at him a bit longer, my eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I'm sure."

I look back to the front of the car.

"Are you totally sure? Cause you humans do tend to forget when you've had dreams, it's one of your weaknesses."

"Yes Damon, I'm totally sure I didn't have a dream!" I snap, I'm technically telling the truth, it was more of a warning then a dream.

Damon seems to give up cause he stops asking questions and just stares blankly at the road, lost in thought.

"Why do you want to know about my dreams anyway?"

Damon shrugs, "Just making conversation."

Ha, yeah right. I can tell he's lying, he wouldn't have been that persistent if it was just a harmless question. Why would he want to know? Does he know about Jaimee? Maybe he saw it. I look over to Damon, still staring out onto the road. No, if he saw it, he would have said, or at least asked more question about the warning, or how to keep everyone safe. So why would he want to know? I look around me, watching the forest fly past.

"Where are we?" I mumble.

"Can't tell you."

"Oh," I sigh, "That's right."

A silence runs through the air and I shift in my seat, uncomfortable in the silence.

"Are we almost there?" I mutter, trying to kill the silence.

"Kind of, we're about half-way." He confirms.

I nod. Half-way, okay, so only half-way of a road trip to go, then it's just a while in a cabin, hotel or wherever we're staying. I almost smile until I remember the warning, I have to keep close to Damon. Urgh, great. Though, she did say she would come again, maybe Stefan will come. She said she rescued him, he would come to keep me safe… wouldn't he?

**Damon's POV.**

How could she have not had a dream? I know what I heard, she was dreaming! So how come… maybe, she doesn't want me to know. Maybe, or maybe I was just imagining it, maybe I'm going crazy, well…. That would put a whole new meaning on 'Elena drives me insane with love'. I steal a glance at her looking out the window, thinking. She looks like a complete angel, the sun making a sort of glow around her perfect face, her beautiful eyes blinking slowly as her long lashes graze her face. She pushes a bit of hair out of her face and my fingers ache to do it to. I clench the steering wheel harder, returning back to the road.

"Damon?" Her voice rings out, sending excited tingles down my spine.

"Yes?" I choke out, disguising my voice with a grin.

"How long until we have to go back?"

I look over to her, putting on my gorgeous smile, "One week, four days Elena."

Elena nods, her face serious, "One week, four days."

She turns back to gazing out the window and I keep my eyes on her. One week and four days left with the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world. My heart pounds faster, One week and four days to make her mine. My mind reels over my promise. I _will_ stay with her, forever. Even if she doesn't want me to.

She will be mine.


	11. Well, Your Quite Ominous Aren't You?

_Hey guys and girls, sorry for not updating lately, firstly my internet sucks and my writers block is worsening, but I suddenly had this great idea and I think I know what's going to happen in the next couple of chapters. If I don't update for a while it's most likely that there's no internet money left on the computer, but I will try and update ASAP._

_Please Review, it helps keep me going, no reviews = no story X) _

_Thanks, From your friend, The Original Ninjah;_

_~NinjahRose~_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 11: Well, Your Quite Ominous Aren't You?

**Jaimee's POV**

My mind suddenly goes blank and I savour the silence, the image of Elena still floating around in my head. She really is exactly like Katherine… I wonder if she's a bitch too?

A small movement causes my eyes to flicker open.

"Jaimee?"

I take in my surroundings as I lay on the ground, I hold my breath as the usual blurriness suddenly focuses. I let out my breath as I watch Stefan kneeling down next to me, the circle of candles around us flicking light across his face. I sit up as Stefan watches me carefully, his eyes intent and anxious.

"Did you… warn her?" He breathes, the only noise in the room except for the small clicking noise the tiny flames o the candles are making.

I turn my head slightly casting my gaze away yet towards him, "Yes, she must stay close with Damon so he doesn't do something stupid."

"Stay close with Damon," Stefan scowls, the words spike from his mouth as cold as ice.

"Something tells me you don't like the idea of keeping Elena safe," I state, facing towards the wall again letting the last of the tingling feelings roll off me.

I may be a powerful witch but I still feel the after effects of a serious spell. Not only did I have to go into Elena's dreams to warn her, but put a persuasive spell over her. This way, she won't be as against the idea if she wasn't under the influence of a spell, that's why she was so calm. She'll probably follow Damon around like a little puppy without a single thought of disgust or uneasiness.

"Of course I want to keep Elena safe!" Stefan growls, snapping me out of my daydream, "I just don't like the idea of her being so close to Damon."

I sigh loudly, he's obviously pissed off. . . And jealous.

"Well she has to okay?" I snap, "If she doesn't she'll probably wander off somewhere and Bam, no more Elena, well, you'd never see her, Katherine would probably just try and sell her to Klaus, or Damon would try and save her, he'd get killed and bye-bye protection."

An awkward silence runs through the small cabin. Since rescuing Stefan I had to bring him back here, to this small two bed roomed cabin situated in the forest a few minutes away from Mystic Falls. This little cabin I call home, and from there I had to use my magic to get into Elena's dream, which by the way is extremely difficult if they aren't sleeping.

"Whose Klaus?"

"Huh?" I gasp, snapping again out of my daydream, I got to stop doing that.

"You said Katherine would try and sell Elena to Klaus, who is Klaus?"

I turn to face Stefan, my expression completely dumbstruck.

"You don't know who Klaus is? Are you kidding me?"

Stefan shakes his head, moving a bit closer to me his face brooding again, "No"

I scoff, a nervous chuckle escaping my lips, "Only one of the originals of your race!"

"Original?"

"You know, one of the first vampires _ever,_ the vampire bent on preforming the Petrova sacrifice!"

This snapped something inside Stefan, "Petrova Sacrifice? As in Katherine?"

I roll my eyes, shifting closer to him, "The Petrova Sacrifice is the way of undoing the curse of the vampire, the only way of allowing vampires to walk in the sunlight without those pretty little rings."

"Undo the curse? That's impossible…"

I sigh angrily, "You are seriously outdated. Back when the vampires and werewolves were first cursed an extremely powerful witch preformed the sacrifice with the moonstone, this first sacrifice only needed a human so they just grabbed a random one right, well after preforming the sacrifice the witches declared that the only way to break the curse is preform the sacrifice again, with someone of the blood of the first sacrifice…"

Realisation flashes across Stefan's face, "… A Petrova."

"Klaus tracked down Katherine but she managed to turn herself into a vampire, and since the sacrifice needs to be human she was useless, so now Klaus thinks that the Petrova blood line is gone, dead, but Katherine had a child before she turned, but that child was given away. Now, who, after all these years could possibly be related to Katherine?" I lean closer, my eyebrows raised.

"… Elena," Stefan whispers, shock running through him.

"Klaus would kill thousand, millions to get to Elena. If Katherine gets her hands on Elena she could sell Elena to Klaus… and well, you know what that would do."

"But… If Katherine wanted to sell Elena to Klaus, wouldn't she have already done it? I mean, she's had plenty of encounters with Elena and she never tried to steal her."

I sigh, "Out of all people you should know Stefan, Katherine loves to play games, but now.. Now she's pissed off and now she's playing a new game, now she's serious. I saw it."

Stefan jumps up onto his feet as fast as lightning, I quickly follow suit.

"We have to get to Elena, we have to find her now." Stefan announces, his eyes swimming with a plan to get to Elena.

"No."

Stefan's expression changes to shock, "What?"

"No, we can't go to her straight away." I explain.

"Why? If we get to her now, we can get her somewhere safe, kill Katherine and Klaus will never know."

"No, Klaus has to know, Klaus has to go to Elena."

Now Stefan's face is just crazy with different emotions, "What? Are you crazy? I thought you wanted to help Elena!" He roars.

"I do, and I am, and we are staying right here." I order, my eyes narrowed at Stefan.

"Well I'm going to Elena, right now."

"No, your not." I snap but Stefan goes for the door before I even finish.

My instincts kick in and I use both my strength and my powers to pin Stefan against the wall, my face in his face, me scowling and growling while Stefan's face lights up with shock.

"You are _not_ going _anywhere_!" I roar into his face, "This is the only chance to get even close to Klaus and I'm going to take it! Elena is going to act like nothing is happening, Katherine is going to try and get Elena, she's going to fail because of my protection, she'll call up Klaus and when he comes to collect Elena himself… I am going to kill him, and you are _not_ going to wreck this chance for me or so help me I will kill you _too!_"

Anger bubbles inside me and I watch as Stefan takes in my words still slightly shocked at my sudden rage.

A few minutes pass and I continue to stare at Stefan as I continue to keep him pinned to the wall. Finally, he sighs and relaxes against the wall.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that killing Klaus won't hurt Elena." He almost pleads.

I scan his face, seeing the defeat in his eyes and the pleading of his voice washes over me.

I sigh, releasing him as he slumps back against the wall without my pinning him, "Okay, I promise."

A silence runs through the room as the candles continue to burn innocently.

Stefan smiles down at me, "Well, your quite ominous aren't you?"


End file.
